


for just a moment

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What felt comfortably close before he originally fell asleep now has Alexander choking on air, like the sides of the tent are sucking in with every stuttering breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138062583088/)_ things you said @ 1am - lams :0
> 
> title from [you know what](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv1oR_k5f3w)

Consolidating to smaller tents to conserve body heat means the canvas feels more claustrophobic than usual when waking up before all others. What felt comfortably close before he originally fell asleep now has Alexander choking on air, like the sides of the tent are sucking in with every stuttering breath. It’s the panic of wind ripping curtains and raindrops stinging like he’s being stoned, and usually he can handle it, but usually there isn’t another body laying so close in the dark.

“Alexander?” Speak of the devil and he doth disappear, chased into the corners as John sits up and feels around for a match. The candle lit is guttering and unsteady, but it’s light enough to see, and it’s light enough to stifle the dark.

Despite the light, it’s cold compared to the twist of blankets he’d just escaped from, and Alexander finds himself shivering with no control. Hair has fallen into his eyes, covering for him as he tries to avoid eye contact. As long as John stays on the other side, he can pretend nothing is wrong.

Of course, that’s when John crosses the few feet between their cots, perching himself at the foot of Alexander’s, so short the foot and the head are practically one and the same, and places a gentle hand on what he supposes is a knee under the quilt.

“Care to explain?” From anyone else it would be condescending, but at the simple touch Alexander feels the fear dissipate and finds himself letting go of the breath he’d been holding. He leans forward, curling up around the air between them, and John clambers up the bed to his side. It takes no coaxing to get Alexander to allow himself to be wrapped up in his arms, the promise of quiet too precious to turn down, and the tent feels wide and expansive enough that two bodies sheltered together seems only right.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic brought to you by the letter c  
> sorry if this is weird, i was trying to not make it sound super colonial but still not modern? idk if it worked, hopefully it isn't too uncomfortable
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
